reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Louis Carver
Louis Carver is a Company Field General who was inducted into the forces by Khaled Deathstrike, born in Manchester in the United Kingdom in the year of 1983, currently aged 44 years old. In his childhood, he had a thing for Napalm Weapons and Gauss Cannons which most defenses, vehicles and battle tanks utilities in the battlefield. In the year of 2002, he joined the Special Air Service as a squad leader to storm enemy outposts in Afghanistan after believing that a terrorist group was reported causing trouble and also were responsible for the attacks on America and also causing trouble against the world, causing him to go to war against the terrorist group, where they were backed-up by Belgian Rocket Artillery and United States Marine Corps Regiments trying to suppress the group and ensure that their leader was captured, after capturing the terrorist group leader, he was brought to justice and then the war in Afghanistan ended in 2013 as the reign of terror ended. Unique Units Louis Carver utilities most units usually made from the United Kingdom; with some soldiers from the UK to supervise and assist in fights, he utilities some foreign equipment on some purposes when most of his units ain't available when required. Infantry When required, he doesn't have to field much infantry within his brigade. But some soldiers or mercenaries are mostly expensive to hire for battlefield against enemy forces; Louis Carver has in his force a small selection of Territorial Officers which can help allow his men around the officers to fight harder than usual and elite Royal Marines to combat enemy personnel. Ground Vehicles Most of Louis Carver's ground vehicles are mainly built from the United Kingdom, he doesn't utilize some units from anywhere not from Europe; but mostly on some occasions. Aircraft Same as ground vehicles, all aircraft utilised by Louis are built in Britain. Apart from the RHP-69 Gorilla, built in co-operation with Sikorsky Aircraft, based off the S-64 Skycrane but with modifications to meet his standards of Heavy VTOL Aircraft. Changes In Louis Carver's force, he sometimes doesn't have a Mirage III Bombers, M7A3 Vertigo tanks, Type-75 Iron Storm MLRS, Mantis Tanks. These changes tend to save time and resources for his peacekeeper forces, there are some operatives within Reliable Executive Defenses which Louis can hire for a cheaper price; some mercenaries like Pyro and Mortar Acolytes tend to be expensive to hire. Contractors and Partners of General Louis Carver Over his military career in the Company of Liberty, British Corporations which serve General Carver were commissioned by the Company of Liberty to build and utilise tanks, vehicles and aircraft for Louis to utilize, since he prefers mainly British Made Weapons. United Armour Corporation This armour manufacturer built for General Carver the Collider MBT for the Leopard, Crocodile AA Tank for the Skysweeper, the Challenger for the Dragoon, Roller Stealth Tank for the Vertigo and many more top units his forces can utilize for battlefield use and to help his fellow soldiers in battles. This corporation is currently assisting the Company of Liberty by providing British battle Tanks which assisted in the battlefield if any commander don't have access to equipment from America, Asia or possibly somewhere in Eurasia. Royal Helicopter Plant The British high-rolling venturing business known as Royal Helicopter Plant, was part of Company of Liberty which supplied the Company's British generals and soldiers with British Helicopters, their latest model on their production line is the RHP-69 Gorilla VTOL, based off a licensed built version of the S-64 Skycrane with on-board jump-jet system, this new VTOL transport has been an evolution since the Harrier and the Swedish Boxer. General Carver was provided with these aircraft such as Gorilla VTOLs and Skyline Helicopters for battlefield specialization. On occasional purposes in terms of support or defensive, aircraft from the Royal Helicopter Plane were utilised to take roles of any task for the job that Louis co-ordinates with; along with specialization of Gorilla Transport VTOL aircraft and Skylines & Infernus Gunships. After 2013 The end days of the Terrorist Reign in Afghanistan allowed the soldiers of America, Belgium, Britain and other United Nations Associated lived in peace after the wars end in 2013, he went back home and seen everything has changed after his tour in Afghanistan ended, where he returned to his family and taken a break after the war, things around his hometown. There were welcome home Louis Carver banners all-over his home, even friends, family and relatives of his Aunts & Uncles came to congratulate him on his successive return home, where he rested until he was required by the Special Air Service again for battlefield utilization. He was called in by the SAS Lead Commander to be rewarded a medal of honor and bravery, where he taken his role against the terrorist threat in Afghanistan. After 3 years of hanging out and having a job in training cadets for the Armies of the United Kingdom, he was called back for the battlefield when the Global Liberation Army taken its hands. First Eurasian Conflict (2016-2025) It was the year of 2016, war broken out in Eurasia. The Global Liberation Army taken its play into world conquest and domination in their goal to cause terror to the entire continent and to take further control of the region from Allied Nations Control, causing a major incident. Where a joint task force of the United States Army and Peoples Liberation Army met for their war on Terror. The first incident taken place during 2016 in the Capital City of Beijing Province - China, disrupting the Chinese Grand National Parade which involved America to assist the Chinese in securing their homeland against the Global Liberation Army. Louis Carver, now aged 33, was recalled into the Special Air Service for battlefield deployment against the GLA to assist America, where he was also granted role as leading commander of the SAS Regiments 3, 10 and 5. There were also sightings of Belgian Military and United States vehicles attacking Global Liberation Army settlements in areas Louis Carver sent in his men for attack, the Allied Nations came down hard on the GLA during the middle year of 2025, where they announced their surrender. The Company of Liberty - Second Eurasian Conflict Louis Carver left the Special Air Service after 2025, where he was inducted into the Company of Liberty to fight against the GLA's successor faction, the Global Liberation Resistance Forces. An Army almost similar to the Global Liberation Army but with different weapons and tactics, organised by Former General Prince Kassad, now he is now the Global Liberation Resistance Leader, he was in-charge of the GLRF in fighting against the factions such as the Company of Liberty itself and the Eurasian Commonwealth Security. Louis Carver was stationed in the army as the head officer of the Company's Peace Brigade where he has the worlds best weapons and vehicles such as B-Type Vertigo, Advanced European Tanks and many more good weapons of the past & modern day era in his hand to turn the tides of war against his enemies. Bombing with the Past Upon receiving his required equipment ordered by Khaled Deathstrike, he also received blueprints and a set of permits from the Royal Air Force which allowed the Company of Liberty rebuild the famous Avro Vulcan and Avro Lancaster Bombers for battlefield utilization against the Global Liberation Resistance Forces. Both aircraft have been updated to modern statistics such as powerful engines, armour, bullet proof glass, Green Napalm Payloads, Shockwave Bombs and much more modern equipment for battlefield commanders under General Louis Carver's command to utilize, for special occasional events like airshows all over Europe and Eurasia, the Company of Liberty utilizes Lancaster Bombers and Vulcan Bombers for these occasional events rather than bombing their targets, they boast special paint-jobs for the events. Behind the Scenes *General Louis Carver is based on General Granger and General Kwai, combined together with different weapons and vehicles the Company of Liberty can acquire. *Louis is the next Company of Liberty General to be revealed for the mod, his units work to their best for Carver himself, making him almost an unstoppable officer like General Johnas Buchanan. Category:Characters Category:Characters of OAT/Company